hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Nita Talbot
Nita Talbot (born August 8, 1930 in New York) is an American actress who is mostly known for her role as the Russian spy, Marya, in the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Horoes, as well as Sheila Fine in the evening soap opera, Soap and as the voice for Anastasia Hardy, the businesswoman mother of Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, in the 1990s Spider-Man animated series. Talbot received an Emmy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for the 1967-1968 season. Talbot began her acting career appearing as a model in the film, It's a Great Feeling in 1949. She then appeared in such films as Montana, This Side of the Law, This Could be the Night, I Married a Woman, Who's Got the Action, The Movie Murderer, The Day of the Locust, Double Take Serial, The Check Is in the Mail, Take Two and Puppet Master II. In television, she was either a star or co-star of several series, including, Man Against Crime, Search for Tomorrow, Joe & Mabel, Bourbon Street Beat Hot Off the Wire, The Secret Storm, Here We Go Again, Supertrain, General Hospital, and Starting from Scratch, while guest starring on several others, like Hogan's Heroes, Soap, Spider-Man, Goodyear Television Playhouse, Robert Montgomery Presents, Studio One, Mike Hammer, Maverick, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Rawhide, Daniel Boone, The Monkees, The Debbie Reynolds Show, The Jimmy Stewart Show, Bewitched, The Rockford Files, Mannix, Kolchak: The Night Stalker, All in the Family, Lou Grant, Matt Houston, Trapper John, M.D., Charles in Charge, The John Larroquette Show, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. and Ellen. Filmography * Amityville 1992: It's About Time (1992) * Puppet Master II (1991) * Diggin' Up Business (1990) * Jake Spanner, Private Eye (1989) (TV) * Starting from Scratch (1988) (TV) * Take Two (1988) * The Check Is in the Mail (1986) (uncredited) * Movers & Shakers (1985) * Fraternity Vacation (1985) * Frightmare (1983) * Chained Heat (1983) * The Other Woman (1983) (TV) * The Concrete Jungle (1982) * Night Shift (1982) * General Hospital (1963) (TV Series) (1981-1982) * Turnover Smith (1980) (TV) * Serial (1980) * Island Claws (1980) * Supertrain (1979) (TV Series) * Double Take (1979) * The Sweet Creek County War (1979) * Sex and the Married Woman (1977) (TV) * The Day of the Locust (1975) * The Manchu Eagle Murder Caper Mystery (1975) * The Rockford Files (1974) (TV Series) * What Are Best Friends For (1973) (TV) * Columbo: A Stitch in Crime (1973) (TV Series) * Here We Go Again (1973) (TV Series) * Buck and the Preacher (1972) * They Call It Murder (1971) (TV) * The Movie Murderer (1970) (TV) * Under the Yum Yum Tree (1969) (TV) * The Cool Ones (1967) * That Funny Feeling (1965) * A Very Special Favor (1965) * Girl Happy (1965) * The Secret Storm (1954) (TV Series) (1963) * Who's Got the Action? (1962) * Hot Off the Wire (1960) (TV) * Bourbon Street Beat (1959) (TV Series) * The Thin Man (1957) (TV Series) (1958-1959) * Once Upon a Horse (1958) * I Married a Woman (1958) * This Could Be the Night (1957) (uncredited) * Bundle of Joy (1956) * Joe & Mabel (1955) (TV) * Search for Tomorrow (1951) (TV Series) (1954-1955) * On Dangerous Ground (1952) * This Side of the Law (1950) * Bright Leaf (1950) (uncredited) * Caged (1950) (uncredited) * Montana (1950) (uncredited) * Man Against Crime (1949) (TV Series) (uncredited) * Always Leave Them Laughing (1949) (uncredited) * It's a Great Feeling (1949) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Spider-Man playing "Additional Voices" (voice) in episode: "Partners in Danger Chapter 10: Lizard King" (episode # 4.10) 26 July 1997 * Spider-Man playing "Anastasia Hardy" (voice) in episode: "Partners in Danger Chapter 4: Return of Kraven" (episode # 4.4) 22 February 1997 * Spider-Man playing "Anastasia Hardy" (voice) in episode: "Partners in Danger Chapter 3: The Black Cat" (episode # 4.3) 15 February 1997 * Spider-Man playing "Anastasia Hardy" (voice) in episode: "Partners in Danger Chapter 2: The Cat" (episode # 4.2) 8 February 1997 * Pig Sty playing "Cecile" in episode: "Tonight's Episode: May I Borrow a Cup of Death" (episode # 1.9) 20 March 1995 * Ellen playing "Mrs. Koger" in episode: "Mrs. Koger" (episode # 2.10) 30 November 1994 * Empty Nest playing "Mrs. Koontz" in episode: "Charley's Millions" (episode # 6.20) 8 March 1994 * The John Larroquette Show playing "Actress" in episode: "Episode #1.13" (episode # 1.13) 21 December 1993 * Gabriel's Fire playing "Laura Pickles" in episode: "The Descent" (episode # 1.5) 18 October 1990 * Charles in Charge playing "Alison Lane" in episode: "Role Model" (episode # 3.8) 1 January 1988 * It's a Living playing "Rose" in episode: "The Sonny's Mother Show" (episode # 3.10) 28 November 1987 * Scarecrow and Mrs. King playing "Wilma" in episode: "Murder Between Friends" (episode # 2.22) 6 May 1985 * Remington Steele playing "Shirley Mellish" in episode: "Hounded Steele" (episode # 2.21) 15 May 1984 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Clerk" in episode: "The Jackpot Pays Off" (episode # 5.19) 18 March 1984 * Matt Houston playing "Dr. Wright" in episode: "Blood Ties" (episode # 2.19) 2 March 1984 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Admissions Clerk" in episode: "Old Man Liver" (episode # 5.7) 13 November 1983 * Fantasy Island playing "Doris Lee" in episode: "The Kleptomaniac/Thank God, I'm a Country Gil" (episode # 6.8) 11 December 1982 * CHiPs playing "Nita" in episode: "Trained for Trouble" (episode # 5.23) 4 April 1982 * Trapper John, M.D. playing "Mrs. Englehart" in episode: "Short Odds" (episode # 1.20) 9 March 1980 * Fantasy Island playing "Blanche Fernandel" in episode: "The Look Alikes/Winemaker" (episode # 3.14) 22 December 1979 * Lou Grant playing "Lana Barkley" in episode: "Andrew: Part 1" (episode # 3.10) 3 December 1979 * Charlie's Angels playing "Willamena" in episode: "Angels on Campus" (episode # 4.10) 28 November 1979 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Eudora Finch" in episode: "The Bark and the Bite" (episode # 11.16) 8 February 1979 * Fantasy Island playing "Lizzie Clarke" in episode: "Charlie's Cherubs/Stalag 3" (episode # 2.12) 9 December 1978 * Soap playing "Sheila Fine" in episode: "Episode 1.23" (episode # 1.23) 14 March 1978 * CHiPs plaing "Driving Instructor" in episode: "Crash Diet" (episode # 1.19) 23 February 1978 * Soap playing "Sheila Fine" in episode: "Episode 1.12" (episode # 1.12) 6 December 1977 * Soap playing "Sheila Fine" in episode: "Episode 1.5" (episode # 1.5) 4 October 1977 * Soap playing "Sheila Fine" in episode: "Episode 1.2" (episode # 1.2) 20 September 1977 * All in the Family playing "Marcia" in episode: "Mike the Pacifist" (episode # 7.21) 12 February 1977 * McCoy playing "Janice" in episode: "Double Take" (episode # 1.1) 30 November 1975 * Police Woman playing "Audrey Roth" in episode: "Glitter with a Bullet" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1975 * Kolchak: The Night Stalker playing "Paula Griffin" in episode: "The Werewolf" (episode # 1.5) 1 November 1974 * The Rockford Files playing "Mildred Elias" in episode: "Backlash of the Hunter" (episode # 1.1) 27 March 1974 * Police Story playing "Teresa" in episode: "Fingerprint" (episode # 1.19) 12 March 1974 * Wide World of Mystery playing "Actress" in episode: "A Beautiful Killing" 22 January 1974 * Needles and Pins playing "Actress" in episode: "The Endangered Species" (episode # 1.7) 23 November 1973 * Temperatures Rising playing "Actress" in episode: "Gonna Getcha" (episode # 2.7) 13 November 1973 * The Partridge Family playing "Doris Stevens" in episode: "Hate Thy Neighbor" (episode # 4.1) 15 September 1973 * Bewitched playing "Mrs. Rollnick" in episode: "Tabitha's First Day at School" (episode # 8.20) 12 February 1972 * Mannix playing "Joan Martin" in episode: "Babe in the Woods" (episode # 5.16) 5 January 1972 * McCloud playing "Rosaline Hudgins" in episode: "The Disposal Man" (episode # 2.4) 29 December 1971 * The Jimmy Stewart Show playing "Roxy" in episode: "Luther's Last Love" (episode 1.13) 12 December 1971 * Love, American Style playing "Connie" in episode: "Love and the Neglected Wife" (episode 3.3b) 1 October 1971 * Funny Face playing "Maggie Prescott" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.1) 18 September 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "The Kamikazes Are Coming" (episode # 6.20) 21 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "Fat Hermann, Go Home" (episode # 5.17) 16 January 1970 * The Debbie Reynolds Show playing "Olga Trenova" in episode: "To and from Russia with Love: Part 2" (episode # 1.9) 11 November 1969 * The Debbie Reynolds Show playing "Olga Trenova" in episode: "To and from Russia with Love: Part 1" (episode # 1.8) 4 November 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "The Klink Commandos" (episode # 5.3) 10 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 4.23)1 March 1969 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Pola Prevost" in episode: "A Marriage of Convenience" (episode # 5.7) 15 November 1968 * The Monkees playing "The Assistant" in episode "Monkees Watch Their Feet" (episode # 2.17) 15 January 1968 * Bonanza playing "Gladys" in episode: "Justice Deffered" (episode # 9.13) 17 December 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "The Hostage" (episode # 3.15) 16 December 1967 * Mannix playing "Gloria Turnbull" in episode: "Turn Every Stone" (episode # 1.12) 9 December 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "Linda Wray" in episode: "The Raid" (episode # 2.15) 1 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 25 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Marya, a Russian Spy" in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1966 * Daniel Boone playing "Sylvie Du Marais" in episode: "The Search" (episode # 2.24) 3 March 1966 * The Virginian playing "Melinda" in episode: "Ride a Cock-Horse to Laramie Cross" (episode # 4.23) 23 February 1966 * The Fugitive playing "Paula Jellison" in episode: "This'll Kill You" (episode # 3.18) 18 January 1966 * Valentine's Day playing "Actress" in episode: "Triple Trouble" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1964 * The Lieutenant playing "Marie Newton" in episode: "Capp's Lady" (episode # 1.19) 8 February 1964 * Rawhide playing "Actress" in episode: "Incident of the White Eyes" (episode # 5.27) 3 May 1963 * Ensign O'Toole playing "Actress" in episode: "Operation Stowaway" (episode # 1.26) 24 March 1963 * The Littlest Hobo playing "Actress" in episode: "Cry Wolf" (episode # 1.1) ???? 1963 * The Untouchables playing "Renee Grayson" in episode: "The Night They Shot Santa Claus" (episode # 4.1) 25 September 1962 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Carol Thorsby" in episode: "Maria" (episode # 7.3) 24 October 1961 * Follow the Sun playing "Florence" in episode: "A Rage for Justice" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1961 * The Lawless Years playing "Millie Grayson" in episode: "Triple Cross" (episode # 3.17) 1 September 1961 * The Tab Hunter Show playing "Stephanie" in episode: "Be My Guest" (episode # 1.4) 9 October 1960 * The Man from Blackhawk playing "Kay" in episode: "In His Steps" (episode # 1.32) 20 May 1960 * Gunsmoke playing "Belle Ainsley" in episode: "Belle's Back" (episode #5.35) 14 May 1960 * Bourbon Street Beat playing "Lusti Weather" in episode: "If a Body" (episode # 1.28) 18 April 1960 * The Untouchables playing "Alice" in episode: "The White Slavers" (episode # 1.22) 10 March 1960 * Mr. Lucky playing "Kitten Conner" in episode: "The Gladiators" (episode # 1.20) 5 March 1960 * Maverick playing "Bessie Bison" in episode: "The Resurrection of Joe November" (episode # 3.24) 28 February 1960 * Bourbon Street Beat playing "Lusti Weather" in episode: "The 10% Blues" (episode # 1.19) 8 February 1960 * Johnny Staccato playing "Narcissa" in episode: "The Man in the Pit" (episode # 1.17) 7 January 1960 * Maverick playing "Jeannie" in episode: "Easy Mark" (episode # 3.10) 15 November 1959 * The Lawless Years playing "Selma Kosoff" in episode: "The Muddy Kasoff Story" (episode # 1.11) 2 July 1959 * State Trooper playing "Actress" in episode: "Hard Money, Soft Touch" (episode # 3.12) 17 March 1959 * Peter Gunn playing "Rowena" in episode: "Murder on the Midway" (episode # 1.19) 2 February 1959 * Gunsmoke playing "Sidna Calhoun" in episode: "Land Deal" (episode # 4.9) 8 November 1958 * Perry Mason playing "Iris Anderson" in episode: "The Case of The Pint-Sized Client (episode # 2.3) 4 October 1958 * Mike Hammer playing "Actress" in episode: "Beautiful, Blue and Deadly" (episode # 1.14) 18 April 1958 * Matinee Theater playing "Actress" in episode: "Career Angel" (episode # 3.106) 13 March 1958 * Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater playing "Sally" in episode: "Prime Suspect" (episode # 3.17) 27 February 1958 * Alfred Hitchcock Presents playing "Louise Williams" in episode: "The Percentage" (episode # 3.14) 5 January 1958 * Climax! playing "Esther Gardener" in episode: "Mask for the Devil" (episode # 4.2) 10 October 1957 * Studio One playing "Maxine" in episode: "My Mother and How She Undid Me" 5 August 1957 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Actress" in episode: "The Secret" (episode # 7.28) 19 March 1956 * Studio One playing "Pat Hutchins" in episode: "Operation Home" (episode # 7.37) 30 May 1955 * The Best of Broadway playing "Judith Canfield" in episode: "Stage Door" (episode # 1.8) 6 April 1955 * Producers' Showcase playing "Olga" in episode: "The Women" (episode # 1.5) 7 February 1955 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actress" in episode: "The Fatal Trap" (episode # 5.19) 11 January 1955 * Inner Sanctum playing "Actress" in episode: "Pattern of Fear" (episode # 1.34) 28 August 1954 * Man Against Crime playing "Gloria" (uncredited) in episode: "No Place to Hide (episode # 5.37) 20 June 1954 * Eye Witness playing "Actress" in episode: "Apartment 4-D" (episode # 1.2) 6 April 1953 * Suspense playing "Actress" in episode: "The Whispering Killer" (episode # 5.6) 25 November 1952 * Tales of Tomorrow playing "Actress" in episode: "World of Water" (episode # 1.34) 23 May 1952 * Goodyear Television Playhouse playing "Actress" in episode: "Tigers Don't Sing" (episode # 1.13) 30 March 1952 * Kraft Television Theatre playing "Actress" in episode: "The Peaceful Warrior" (episode # 5.20) 23 January 1952 * Studio One playing "Actress" in episode: "Mighty Like a Rogue" (episode # 4.4) 8 October 1951 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Nita Talbot at the Internet Movie Database * Nita Talbot at TriviaTribute.com Talbot, Nita Talbot, Nita Talbot, Nita Talbot, Nita Talbot, Nita